I'll lock you up
by KamiReign
Summary: There's nothing wrong wanting to get someone if it belongs to you. Too possessive? Kagami Taiga wouldn't care. He'll mark him and make him all his but someone wont just let him. Kagami x kuroko and Kise x kuroko plus more pairings on upcoming chapters
1. All to Myself

Author's note:

I've been writing smuts and lemons lately and I regret nothing. Kagami Taiga is just so sexy and Kuroko Tetsuya is so frikin adorable and of course Kise Ryouta is a damn hottie. Nuff said…

P.s. (And Akashi Seijuro is my yandere husbando. KuroBas belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei and the picture belongs to my beloved inumog and lastly Akashi's mine… miiiiine)

* * *

"I'll lock you up"

The room was filled with moans and pants. The sound of thrusts. What was happening is very intense for the two.

"Haaa-ahh… ka-gami…kun…aah." A very warm and gentle voice echoing his name, that flustered face and teary blue eyes. The taller teen's thrusts quickened.

"F-aast…gaahh…haaa! Kagami-ku-n!"

Kagami took control of the situation in a pleasurable haze. He ignored kuroko's pleas and complains and went deeper.

"Naaah! Aaagh! Kagami-kun! I…haaa…"

Kagami smirked when he realized his partner was about to come.

"Wait… don't come yet. I'm almost close so… agh… let's… together." He gave kuroko his last thrusts that were so hard and deep.

"Ha- Aaaah! I-inside… come inside me…"

Kagami pressed his body flush against kuroko and came inside him. He pulled out, white fluids dripping from his cock and lots of it leaking from kuroko's butt.

"Ha…hah…k-kagami-kun."

Kuroko felt so weak he cant even move. Kagami carried him and he lays him down in his lap. Kuroko stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What's the matter? You just pushed me down and did this and that to me all of a sudden…" kuroko caressed kagami's cheek with the back of his hand. Kagami held his hand and shook his head, smiling. "Nothing."

But kuroko was not satisfied with that answer. He knows something is going on behind that smile.

[Kuroko's Room]

Kuroko's train of thoughts stopped when his mom knocked to remind him about dinner.

"I'll be there…" he replied still lying down to his bed. He sighed, still thinking about his light.

"Kagami-kun…"

Lately, Kagami is indeed acting weird. He can't explain how he's like but somehow he's not like what he usually is. Something is bothering him and he need to find that out.

[Street basketball Court]

"Eh? Kagamicchi's acting weird? Hmm… now that you mention it. He sure is acting like one." He placed his arm over kuroko's shoulder to pull him close. "Don't worry kurokocchi. He'll be alright. He's kagamicchi after all."

There's a slight blush on kuroko's cheeks. "Thank you kise-kun. I don't know who to talk with so I went to you."

Kise grinned and pet the smaller boy's hair. He then pressed his cheek to kuroko's.

"No prob~ if it's kurokocchi, I'm always here to help." Kuroko smiled, embarrassed about how close kise's face to him.

From a far distance, there's a sound of a fence being gripped. And we clearly know who's doing that. He came all the way to search for his shadow after all.

"Kuroko…" his grip on the fence tightened. "I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you like that." He growled looking away, letting go of the fence and walked away.

"But still… kurokocchi…"

"Hm?"

Kise removed his arms to kuroko and suddenly became serious. "I'm jelous."

Kuroko tilted his head and looked to the blond, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm jealous of kagamicchi…" he repeated, looking to kuroko this time. "I want kurokocchi to be mine too…" he reached for kuroko's hand and gripped his hold to it. "Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko didn't know what to do but widen his eyes to the hand that was holding his and remain silent. He can't deny that he also has feeling for kise but… He has Kagami now and what's more those feelings he has for Kagami surpasses his love for kise.

"K-kise-kun…" he looked at him nervously. But kise's eyes were completely focused on him. He feels like he's going to melt just by looking at those golden orbs.

"I want kurokocchi to be mine…" he pulled him closer. " I love you."

[Kuroko's Room]

Kuroko pounded on his pillow, thinking about the happening today. Heck, it was so embarrassing he could die. His former teammate just confessed to him. Well yes, when

Aomine left him, kise was the one who comforted him. When he's sad, kise treated him to vanilla shakes and he treats him so nicely. That's why he wouldn't wonder why he fell in love with him in the past. But it's different now. He met Kagami Taiga. And he loves him very much. He continued pounding on his pillow while getting red.

"Damned love triangle." He whispered and hugged the pillow tightly.

[School Gym]

"Umm… coach, where's Kagami-kun?" he asked the angered Aida Riko.

"That Ba-kagami… he's skipping practice! Furihata-kun said he's on the rooftop all day! I will kill him!"

Kuroko sighed. "Then, I'll call him." He left the gym and went to fetch his light.

…

He opened the door and found the red haired guy snoring. Seeing him reminded him something. His past light. When Aomine Daiki was skipping practice he stays at the rooftop all the time and he's the one who always calls him.

He walked to Kagami and sat beside the sleeping guy. He stared and leaned to his face.

"Kagami-kun…" he pressed his lips to the red haired guy's lips. Kagami woke up because of that and found his lips being sealed by a certain cute boy. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside kuroko's. Kagami held kuroko's head and leaned to he kiss. Their tongue alternately topping each other's and sucking each. He released him when kuroko was lacking of air. The blue haired boy was blushing so hard and touching his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Kagami spoke, his greeting was in English.

"It's afternoon now, Kagami-kun." Kuroko frowned at him. Kagami grinned and yawned.

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep last night…" he scratched his head and teary because of his big yawn.

"Hmm? And why is that?" kuroko asked.

"Because I'm mad…" he glared at kuroko. The blue haired boy widened his eyes.

"You know seeing the one you love with some stupid blonde." He looked away, still looking angry.

Kuroko felt a sweat fell down to his cheek.

So he saw that. Don't tell me he heard the confession…? Kuroko thought.

"You shouldn't hang out with that idiot so much. I get jealous."

Kuroko smiled while blushing. He's so straightforward as usual. He chuckled making Kagami blushed as well.

"What's so funny? I'm fucking serious…"

"I know…" he replied, still chucking. Kagami snorted.

"Come here."

Kuroko sat on kagami's lap and he wrapped his arms around kuroko. His chin was resting on kuroko's head.

"Coach will kill you."

"Hm? Then I won't go to practice today."

"You're surely dead tomorrow Kagami-kun."

"Then stay with me for a while."

His embrace to kuroko tightened, that gave kuroko a hard time to breathe.

"Ka-gami-kun?"

This guy is his. He only belongs to himself He thought. No one is allowed to touch him but him.

"I love you." He muttered. Kuroko was surprised.

"M-me too... kagami-kun." He replied and held kagami's arms wrapping him.

"You're mine and I won't let anyone touch you."

Kuroko felt a chill down to his spine. Kagami's voice was so scary and sounds dangerously serious.

"I'll do anything. I will send you in a far place and lock you if it means to make you mine so no one else can touch you." He smelled kuroko's hair.

"You're being possessive kagami-kun. I'm not a thing you know."

Kagami smiled and rested his chin on kuroko's shoulder this time, his cheek touching kuroko's "I know… but you belong to me…"

He felt kuroko's cheek getting hot and he knew he was blushing.

"I'll seriously kill that blonde."

Kuroko sighed.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?"

Kuroko nodded, smiling at him

[Kagami's House]

He pushed kuroko on the bed.

"W-wait… kagami-kun, I'm not ready for this!"

"Huh? But I'm starving…" kagami leaned closer but kuroko pushed him hard.

"I… can't today ok? I'm tired and I might faint if we do it."

Kagami sighed and sat. "Che…"

Kuroko zipped up his uniform. "S-sorry…" kuroko looked away, embarrassed. He looked at the red haired guy, he was seriously looking so horny now.

"Ka…gami-kun." He called him. Kagami looked at his side with questioning eyes.

"I'll…I'll suck you." Kagami blushed at the sudden statement.

"Y-you sure?"

Kuroko nodded and knelt down in front of kagami... He unzipped kagami's pants and his thing showed up standing so damn straight.

"That's… big…" kagami looked away.

"Y-you should know. I'm putting that inside you."

"But… I'm not looking." Kuroko murmured while staring at the hard rod.

"Idiot… stop acting shy and accept how big it is…. You should be proud. If you're a woman, you're probably pregnant now." Kagami smirked.

Kuroko pouted at him and touched his cock. He rubbed it slowly. He felt nervous just by looking at it. How the hell can he possibly fit that fucking thing on his mouth?

"Oi… what's wrong?" kagami looked at him.

"This is bigger than a burger."

"Hell it is."

Kise's a bit smaller compared to kagami's and he's pretty sure he can fit the blond's on his mouth but… kagami's… just what the hell is that size. Wait. What is he thinking?

Comparing kise to kagami all of a sudden just because he can't suck.

"Kagami-kun… my mouth might break."

Kagami almost fell on his bed. His thing is already calling for damn attention and that's what he received?

"Heck it won't, now suck for shit's sake!"

Kuroko gulped and began licking the head. He pressed his tongue on top of it and slowly placed it inside his mouth. As expected, only half of it was on his mouth, but he sucked it anyway.

While sucking, he rubbed the balls.

"Nnnng… y-you're quite good." Kagami patted his hair. "But seriously, sucking it won't be enough. I need to put it inside you." Kagami said while panting hard.

Kuroko ignored him despite hearing it clearly he continued sucking and rubbing. He felt kagami's cum almost coming out. He pushed his mouth inside harder and pulled out when kagami came.

"Haah… not bad." Kagami praised him.

"Now lie down… it's my turn."

"Bu-but kagami-kun."

"No buts. I'll be gentle. Don't worry. I'll just mark you."

Mark for what? Kuroko thought. He lied down anyway.

"Kagami-kun don't be so rough. I'll punch you."

Kagami nodded and topped him. He leaned to kiss kuroko on the neck and licked him. He bit it.

"Hnnn…" kuroko clings on kagami's neck. He unzip kuroko's uniform and unbuttoned him. His hands immediately pinched the boy's nipple.

"Haaa…ka-ahh…"

He licked the other side and sucked it gently. He bit it lightly and swiftly moved his hands down to kuroko's crotch he felt the boy's arousal.

He removed removed his pants and rubbed the cock.

"Ka…ga….haaah…Nnnn…mmmg…"

While rubbing Kagami kissed and bit every single corner of kuroko's body. Starting from the chest down to the stomach.

"Kaga…mi-kun… s-stop biting…ahh…" he made kuroko to shut up by rubbing it hard and fast. He continued what he's doing and soon enough, the boy came. He bit his neck again. "Aah! Kagami-kun…" kuroko's gripped his hold on kagami's hair.

"Ahh… I want to eat you more."

"I'll punch you if you continue biting me."

"Huh? Does it hurt?" kuroko shook his head.

"Then, stop complaining and let me." He bit his nipple and sucked it.

"Haaa…ahh!"

Be gentle my ass. He's starting to be rough. Kuroko thought.

"I need to put it in kuroko…" kagami growled.

"Eh? I already sucked it."

"But that's not enough! I want something hotter than your mouth." He complained. Kuroko glared at him and twitched his eyebrows.

"Fine. But if I'll faint. I'll kill you for real." He demanded.

Kagami hesitated because of what he heard but he began pushing his two fingers to kuroko's hole.

"Haaaah!...ha…." he felt the two fingers stretching him. Kagami searched for his sweet spot. And when he hit it, Kuroko moaned loud. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Nnnng…" kagami smirked when he knew he hit it.

"You like it huh?" he pressed it deeper.

" … haan..nnng…"

The two fingers stretched wider to push it in deeper.

"Ka…hah….ga…mi-kun."

"Hm? You want me now?"

"Hnn…" kuroko nodded, his eyes closed and his face all red. Kagami pulled his fingers out and thrusts inside.

"Ha! Ahh!...aaah…"

"Fuck… just relax."

Kuroko inhaled and exhaled while his insides were filled by that big and hot cock. Kagami slowly pushed and pulled in and out. He saw kuroko adjusting himself and forcing it to fit inside him.

"Relax kuroko." Kuroko nodded while biting his lips. Kagami started to move fast. He felt the tightness and hotness of kuroko's ass. This is what he exactly wanted. He continued to embrace this opportunity by biting kuroko's neck again while thrusting so hard.

"Kuroko… who's are you…again?" he asked smirking.

"Ka-kaga…mi-kun's." kuroko replied, obviously looking so tired.

"Good boy… I'll reward you." His thrust felt incredibly good for kuroko. Hard but it doesn't hurt. His body was now in an unspeakable pleasure.

"Why… i-it feels so…good." Kuroko moaned. Kagami was encouraged at kuroko's words him and gave him fast and hard thrusts. Kuroko couldn't help but to moan loud. He doest care if someone hears them. He just wants kagami to continue and don't stop. He doest know what is this feeling but he don't want this moment to end so quickly. Kagami kissed him while slowing his pace. Just like kuroko, he wants to treasure this every moment. He gently bit kuroko's tongue and sucked it. Kuroko moaned on the kiss while his ass is being pounded by a large dick. He felt so full he could burst anytime. Kagami pulled from the kiss and quickened his pace again.

"You're mine kuroko… don't ever forget that…" he went fast. Kuroko nodded.

Kagami's thrusts were fast. He came at last. He pulled out and lied beside kuroko.

"You awake?" he looked beside him. Kuroko was just panting hard and his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you didn't faint since I went easy on you."

"Liar."

Kagami chuckled at kuroko's reply.


	2. I'll make him mine

Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw his reflection on the mirror. His body was… his whole body was full of bite and kiss marks. And the worst thing is. It was clearly carved in his skin.

"_I'll just mark you…" _kagami's voice echoed in his head.

He blushed and whispered… "Damn it."

[School Gym]

In the end, kagami was beaten up by the coach and she made him run around the school for 30 times.

Kuroko didn't remove his warmer. He doesn't want anyone to see those marks.

Kagami came back at last. Panting so hard and looking so deadly tired.

"Oi, kagami… you alive?" Hyuuga teased. He obviously knew kagami's near death.

"C-captain…"

"That's what you get for not attending practice. You're not Aomine so refrain on skipping practice."

He breathes hard. He glanced at the corner and saw kuroko sitting on the floor silently. He walked to sit beside him.

"Yo…" he greeted. Kuroko smiled at him. "Welcome back kagami-kun."

Kagami sighed and leaned against the wall. "I just came this morning and she gave me hard punches and made me ran like a horse around the school." He complained while resting.

"Well, you can't blame the coach… it's your fault for skipping kagami-kun." Kuroko rested his chin to his palm.

"But she's so cruel I could die…" he murmured. Kuroko chuckled at him.

"Let's go to Maji Burger after practice."

Kuroko nodded and they both stood up when their coach whistled.

[Both walking]

Kuroko, sipping his vanilla shake and kagami quietly walking with him was greeted by a cheerful familiar voice. "Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

Kagami frowned when he heard his nickname from a certain blonde. They both looked back and saw Kise catching up from them.

"You two are fast!" he panted.

"Well… we're not waiting for you." Kagami replied, pissed off.

"So mean~" he cling to kuroko and pulled him close. A vein popped on kagami's head.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you!" he rubbed his cheeks to kuroko.

"Please stop that kise-kun."

"Aw, how cruel~ kagamicchi sure is influencing you~"

"Kise bastard." Kagami closed his fist and was about to punch kise. But his eyes looked surprised when kise's pouting look changed into a devilish smirk.

"You should stop hanging out with this guy kurokocchi. His germs might go to you." He grinned and looked to kuroko. Kagami gripped his fists.

Kise noticed the mark on kuroko's neck.

"Oh?" his eyes sharpen "You sure really are abusing kurokocchi." He looked to kagami along with his smirk.

Kagami returned a frightening glare to him and grabbed kuroko. "Mind your own business, bastard."

"Eh~? But he **is **my business." He continued smirking. Both had an intense look at each other. The wind blowing was chilly… Kuroko felt uncomfortable.

"Oh? It's you idiots." A voice stopped the dark atmosphere.

"Midorimacchi..?"

They all looked to the green haired guy. Kuroko felt something's missing.

"Midorima-kun. Where's your lucky item?" he asked.

"I lost it … so I came all the way here to look for it. You guys are on my way so move…" he ordered. The three of them splits. The green haired guy left without even saying goodbye.

"Acting tsundere as ever." Kagami crossed his arms.

"That's midorimacchi for you…" kise added.

Kagami noticed that the boy beside him was gone too.

"Wha! That bastard left without me!"

"Ehh~ we lost kurokocchi! This is midorimacchi's fault. I hope he'll never find his lucky item." He put both of his hands on his waist, pouting. Kagami sighed and was about to walk.

"I'll make him mine kagamicchi…" kise smirked again. "For sure."

"Is that a dare?" kagami looked at him.

"Ofcourse."

"Then read my lips… just try and you're dead."

Kise chucked evilly. "I'm not going to try… I'll do it for real."

Kagami left raising his middle finger to Kise…

…Kuroko's house…

"I'm glad I left." Kuroko lied down on his bed, both of his arms at the back of his head.

"He's my business huh…" he sighed his former teammate just announced he's a rival to his lover. He's so embarrassed.

Suddenly his phone rang. He grabbed and check who's it.

[Kise Ryouta]

He frowned at the name but opened his message anyway.

[Heya kurokocchi~? Can I come to your house?]

He typed quickly and sent a big [ NO. YOU. CAN'T.]

Seconds later his phone rang again. [Eh?~ if I know your address I'll go there even if you don't want to. Kurokocchi~ tell me! Tell me!]

He closed his phone and turned around facing sideward. "I seriously hate that guy."

…Somewhere…

"Damn it… I can't find it…" Midorima continued to search for his beloved lucky item. He didn't care if its night or what he just wants to find the damn thing!

He heard the swing moving behind him. He felt a chill down to his spine.

"Hey Shintarou…" he felt relieved when he found it was Akashi whose eyes glinting in darkness.

"Are you… searching for this?" he licked the scissor, smirking. Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm not looking for my damn scissor. I'm looking for my lucky item."

Akashi chuckled and stood up, he walked to Midorima and swiftly touched his chest.

"Hmm? What if I tell you… that your lucky item is…" he pulled Midorima's hand and placed it on his hips. "Somewhere inside my body?"

Midorima gulped at the inviting face of Akashi.

…Back to Kuroko's House…

His phone rang again, honestly he's too tired to grab his phone. But for someone's sake he grabbed it. His eyes softened when it was from Kagami.

[Why did you leave without me? I hate you for that.]

He chuckled at the text and replied [I'm sorry Kagami-kun. Kise-kun is annoying so I left him.] He sent and waited for the reply.

It rang.

[You mean you left me… Anyway, goodnight and sweet dreams… I love you.]

He blushed while staring at the text.

[Same to you Kagami-kun. Sleep well and I love you too.] he sent and grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Kagami-kun."

…

He sighed and threw his phone in the sofa. "He didn't reply in the end huh…" he looked down and gripped his fists. "If I became serious… you'll fell for me and I'll make you mine Kurokocchi… I promise you that." He smirked and stood up to take a shower.

* * *

[AN]

Oya? Some hints of Midorin x Akashi huh~? Well it's because I ship them so hard so deal with it. They're Shizaya/ehem a cool couple after all. And for the sake of celebrating the latest chapter in the manga the "Rakuzan vs Shutoku match" I paired and added them here. Reviews are very welcome and please do so, reading your reviews inspires me to write mooooore chapzies (no harsh reviews for smut's sake)


	3. You belong to me

Akashi ravished each corner of Midorima's mouth. He sucked his tongue hard. Midorima pulled back.

"What the hell Akashi… Give me back my lucky item now."

Akashi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not yet…" he chuckled. The green haired guy sighed. He removed his glasses and stood up. "Hm? Finally getting serious huh?"

"Fine… I'll find it myself." He leaned closer to akashi's face and pushed him down on the bed, he topped. "By inspecting every part of your body."

Akashi smirked and pulled the glasses guy closer. "Yes please…"

…

Midorima pushed his fingers inside hard. "Haa!" he stretched the hole and went deeper.

"You sure are horny today huh?" Midorima stroked and rubbed the walls inside.

"Haah… I'm bored so…hah… I accidentally watched some porn today…"

Midorima smirked. "You mean you really want to watch." He stretched it wider.

"Hah! Aaah…Hahaha I bet… I even imagined it was you who's fucking the woman…"

Midorima pressed Akashi's sweet spot.

"Aaah…a-and… I imagined it's me who you are fucking."

Midorima pulled out and placed his cock in without hesitation.

"Ha-aaah! T-to rough." Akashi growled in pain. Midorima pouted, disappointed that he's not skilled enough.

"Y-you're different from the video…"

"It's not me…"

He pressed his body to Akashi's and licked his nipple.

"Nnnng…"

"Just relax…"

He calmed him down, he brushed akashi's hair and wiped the sweat falling down from his face.

"Hm? Shin-chan is being gentle." He smiled. Midorima was not amused.

"Don't call me that…"

"Eh? But it suits you."

"Well, it doesn't suit you calling me that."

Akashi chuckled. "Is that so…"

Midorima thrusts in, deeper. Akashi's face was not in pain anymore so he continued thrusting in and out… True, Akashi's inside felt incredible… Midorima couldn't help but to thrust fast. Rubbing his thing inside feels so damn good.

"Call my name…" Midorima whispered. Akashi opened his eyes wide.

"H-huh?"

"Call me…" he demanded

"I don't take orders from someone." Akashi smirked despite being fucked. Midorima frowned at the reply and sharpen his thrusts.

"Haa! Ahh!" this made Akashi hiss in pain.

"Call me…" Midorima repeated, thrusting harder.

"Shi-shin…tarou…" Akashi moaned. Midorima smiled and continued to suck his nipple.

"Haah… t-that…" he clawed on the bed.

"Very good…" Midorima thrusts deeper. "Very good Seijuro…"

…

"So where's my lucky item?" Midorima wore his glasses and sat.

"You really are impatient. Let me rest, I'll give it to you later."

Midorima glared at him.

"I need it now. I'll go home."

Akashi sighed and grabbed midorima's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Your lucky item is right here… my heart…"

Midorima widened his eyes and looked away while smiling. Akashi lets go of his hand and pointed to his study table.

"Just kidding… over there…"

He looked and saw his lucky item, a heart shaped display figurine.

"You took it didn't you? When I left my bag at the park to buy something, it was just above my bag…"

Akashi shook his head. "Of course not… why would I?"

Midorima sighed and grabbed his clothes and wore it. He got his bag and went to the door.

"O-oi… your lucky item." Akashi twitched his eyebrows and crossed his arms in confusion.

"I don't need it anymore… besides I have a new lucky item for today."

Akashi gave Midorima a questioning look…

"It's you…"

Akashi chocked laughing.

"Ahaha! Huh? I thought lucky items are not supposed to be humans? And I'm not an item you marimo…" he placed his fist to his lips to stop laughing.

"Well… let's just say you're an exception."

Akashi blushed at the serious reply.

"Take good care of yourself." He opened the door.

"And that heart of yours because it's mine now… I'll lose in the game if you won't." Midorima closed the door land left Akashi all flustered.

…School…

"Good morning kagami-kun…" kuroko smiled and sat behind him.

"Ahh, kuroko… Good morning." He smiled back to him and faced his chair back.

"Nee, kagami-kun… thank you for the flowers…" kuroko blushed.

"Huh? What flowers? I didn't give you any."

Kuroko was shocked. He was sure when he opened his locker he saw the card that was on his flower saying 'From your lover'

Kagami crumpled the card and glared at the dandelion that was on kuroko's desk.

"Throw that away." He ordered.

"Eh?"

"That's from kise… that bastard."

"_I'll make him mine, Kagamicchi." _Kagami growled when he remembered that. Kuroko took the flowers and went outside. He stared at the flower and took his phone out of his pocket. He text the person that made kagami mad.

[Kise-kun… Stop giving me weird things]

[Eh~? No good mornings? T.T didn't you like it? That flowers were so special you know?]

Kuroko frowned. [Not the flower… it's the card I didn't like… I'm not your lover so don't say things like that.]

He waited for the reply. But kise didn't reply immediately.

[Not yet…] was he received later on. Kuroko's hold on the flower tightened, when he red the rest of the message. [I love you Kurokocchi… I'll make you mine as soon as possible.]

He deleted the text fast and felt his heart ache. He cant let kagami know this.

Not kagami…

…

Kise smirked looking up to seirin's school building outside.

"You don't know me well Kurokocchi… I will make you realize that I'm more worthy for your love. I'll make you mine even if it costs me everything." He pulled something from his pocket. It was a ring.

"I'll do anything for my love." He kissed the ring and smiled devilishly.

"You're mine… Kuroko Tetsuya…"

[Locker Room]

Kagami slammed his fist to his locker. He growled "Bastard!" he punched it hard.

Kuroko walked to kagami with painful looking eyes.

"Kagami-kun… your hand is bleeding… please stop hurting yourself…" he went closer and held kagami's hand. "See, please sto-"

Kagami grabbed kuroko and hugged him tightly.

"Kuroko." He uttered "I love you so much."

"Me too kagami-kun. So please stop hurting yourself because of me."

Kuroko clenched his hold to kagami's shirt.

"I love you so much… and I won't let that bastard have you… you're mine…mine…"

Kuroko felt kagami's body quivered and his words obviously in pain.

"Yes kagami-kun… I'm yours…" he cheered him up by following his words.

"Kuroko…" kagami whispered and released him from the embrace and kissed him.

The kiss from kagami was different. It feels like he's locking him, sealing him with that kiss. It's like telling him "I'll carve my name in your heart with that kiss. And I will lock you up inside mine so you won't go away."

Kuroko felt so happy. His lips connected to his. He felt so secured with this guy, being locked up inside kagami's heart…

…

Kuroko's back bumped to the locker doors. His lips still being sealed by kagami's kiss He can't hardly catch up his breath with kagami's intensifying kiss.

"Mmmmg…" kagami rolled his tongue around inside kuroko's mouth, he ravished him completely.

"Nnnng…mmmg…" kuroko tried to push kagami but he felt so weak to do it. He's lacking too much air.

Kagami felt the boy's breathing and released him from the kiss.

"I'm… sorry…" kagami looked away, his hands still wrapped around kuroko. The smaller teen panted so hard and is clutching his chest. Kagami patted his head.

"I said I'll make you mine and lock you up but I guess it won't be that easy." He whispered angrily.

Kuroko started catching up his breath and hugged kagami back.

"It won't be easy if you do it yourself." He murmured while his face is buried to kagami's chest.

"Huh?"

Kuroko looked up to him.

"I mean, I'll let master lock me forever inside his heart ands I won't struggle. I won't escape from that prison."

Kagami blushed hard._  
_

"Kagami-kun. I vow to you my love until the end of time." kuroko smiled sweetly. Kagami's face was still all red. His heart beating so loudly. he wished that if only he could be all Kuroko ever dreamed.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here without you kuroko." he hugged the boy again, he's so damn happy he felt like crying... He know he's being selfish and too possesive but he loves this guy very much. This boy he's holding right now into his arms.

"I want to enter you kuroko... i want to put it whole inside you..." Kagami said while rubbing his nose to kuroko's soft hair. Kuroko couldn't help but to blush hard as well...

"If Kagami-kun wants it... Then, I just have to agree."

Kagami released him and smiled. "Thank you..."

"But we have classes today Kagami-kun... Let's just do it later at my house." Kuroko walked to open the door. "Let's go Kagami-kun."

"Wait... We'll... In your house?"

"Yes Kagami-kun. Stay in our house tonight." Kuroko smiled.

"W-wait... Is it ok..?"

"Of course. My mom will have to leave the house later at night because she needs to attend her appointment. But before that, she'll be meeting you."

Kagami shaked nervously. "A-are you sure?"

Kuroko nodded. "You don't have to worry Kagami-kun. My mom already knows about you. She knows that you're my close friend."

"T-then how about your dad? I-is he also there? Do I have to meet him too?"

Kuroko chuckled and shook his head. "My dad is a very busy person and is working away from home. But he comes home every weekends.

Kagami nodded and sighed in relief.

"Why are you looking so nervous Kagami-kun? My parents won't eat you..."

"I-I know that! It's just...Uhh... I can't help it!"

Kuroko smiled with a tingle of blush on his cheek and held Kagami's hand. "Let's go now, Kagami-kun... The teacher will scold us..."

"Ahh... yeah... I forgot about that."

They both ran to their classes.

* * *

Akashi threw his shogi piece and catches it again. The red on his cheeks was still clear as he blushed about what happened earlier.

"Why am I being bothered by this? My heart beat is so damn fast! What's with me?" He shouted at himself, he gripped his hold to the shogi.

"Well... I can't blame myself...That guy...That Oha-sa freak just confessed to me! So what kind of face should I make then?"

He cupped his hands to his cheeks and he felt his face burning.

"It's my fault... I invited that guy myself didn't I? DIDN'T I!" he slapped himself. "What does that mean anyway? I'm his lucky item guy? My heart belongs to him? I just teased him a bit and he got carried away too much!"

He stood up and dropped his shogi to its chess box.

"I need to get hold of myself. Words can't affect me... He's just joking and I know that." He shook his head and laughed.

"Since I'm always right... I know Shintarou didn't mean what he said." He removed his clothes and grabbed his towel to take a bath. "He can't mean it." He repeated and entered the bathroom.

[School Gym of Shutoku]

"Oi, Shin-chan you're spacing out! Do you have a fever or something?" Takao tapped his shoulder. Midorima flinched in surprise.

"No. I don't have a fever." He removed Takao's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm... Where's your lucky item..?" He asked looking so curious.

"Someone has it..." He cleared his throat and whispered. "I mean it's someone..."

Takao tilted his head. "Ah? I didn't hear the second thing you said. And who the heck has it?"

"None of your business..."

"Ah!-"

"Oi! how long are you two going to rest there! Are you two going to sit there whole day and won't practice!" The captain shouted at them with his frightening glare.

"Crap." Takao quickly stood up and ran to the court. Midorima did the same thing but walked slowly. His train of thoughts about that guy won't stop.

'His face was all red when I glanced back before closing the door.' he thought.

'I wonder what is Akashi thinking..?'


	4. You're mine and I'm yours

Kagami fell on the floor as he entered Kuroko's room. He's so exhausted and embarassed about his interview.

"Kagami-kun..? You'll catch a cold if you sleep there…"

"I'm not going to sleep here idiot." He quickly stood up. "I'm just so nervous I could die." He then sat on kuroko's bed.

Kuroko smiled and did the same.

"But your mom sure is pretty… She looks so young and lively…" he glanced to kuroko.

"Really?" kuroko tilted his head.

"Yeah… she looks so much like you… No wonder you have that cute and pretty face…"

Silence…

Kuroko couldn't think of saying anything because of what kagami said. 'Cute and Pretty' he blushed as he thought about that again.

Kagami also realized what he just said and felt awkward. He scratched his head and moved closer beside kuroko. "So… should we change the topic?" he asked and kuroko nodded.  
"I wonder how can we avoid seeing that blonde."

Kuroko looked at kagami when he heard the sudden 'blonde' he just mentioned.

"What do you think?"

Kuroko thought hard, looking nowhere… "I guess… we can't really avoid Kise-kun that easily. After all, he's part of the basketball team so, we can see him always."

"Now that you mention it." Kagami crossed his arms. "That sure is troublesome."

They both nodded at the thought and sighed.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. Even though we can see each other, our relationship won't change…" Kuroko assured.

"Even so…" Kagami frowned.

"Do you trust me?" kuroko leaned to his face, kagami's eyes widened.

"Kagami-kun… Do you trust me?" he repeated with a serious look on his face.

"O-of course…"

"Then you wouldn't worry about those things if you trust me."

Kagami looked away and scratched his head.

"I won't leave you Kagami-kun… Because my heart belongs to you. And I'm chained to your love." He gently touched Kagami's chest. "Right?"

Kagami smiled and grabbed the boy to hug him in his arms.

"Haha… I forgot that… you were a prisoner." He brushed the boy's hair softly.

…

"Your bed is surprisingly big…" Kagami glanced to his side while lying down.

"Because I fall easily. My mom can hear the noise every night. That's why they bought me this bed."

Kagami chuckled at the reason. He finds it very cute.

"It's not funny Kagami-kun. I always hit my head first you know."

Kagami covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Kuroko frowned at the taller teen and turned his back to Kagami.

"Ok sorry… I won't laugh anymore."

But kuroko ignored him and was still facing back. The red haired sighed and moved closer to hug him.

"Rest well and be prepared for later."

Kuroko flinched. He forgot about what kagami told earlier.

"_I want to put it whole inside you…" _

Kagami noticed kuroko's ear all red. "L-later…?"

"Yeah… I'll wake you up, so have a nap and restore your energy." Kagami pressed his face to kuroko's back and sniffed him. "Rest well Kuroko…"

He felt a little nervous , he knew this round will be different. It's going to be crazy.

[Classroom]

He yawned while staring outside. The class is so boring for him. He'll rather play shogi with some professional players than to stay and listen obediently. For sure, he'll spend his time more worthy.

"Seijuro Akashi-kun! Are you listening? Stop looking outside and face here in front."

He almost jumped in surprise when the teacher called him... But, at least he saw that coming.

"So... Which chapter are we again? We've been discussing 10 chapters now so I bet you don't-"

"The Throne of the Emperor" he answered nonchalantly. His eyes looked provoking and the corner of his lips quirked upward. He stared to the speechless teacher like a king who's so proud of his beautiful masterpiece. "Am I right sensei?" he smiled looking so insulting.

Her mouth almost dropped from the sudden provocation. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "V-very good..." She raised the book to read the continuation.

He smirked and whispered "I'm always right so that's expected."

At last the class ended. He quickly stood up from his seat and walked fast to go out. While walking outside he found someone waiting from the gate.

"S-shintarou..?" his eyes widened at the person in front of him.

"Hi..." he greeted. "Do I look like a ghost? What's with that face?"

Akashi shook his head and placed both of his hands to his pocket. "No. It's just rare for you to come here in my school. What exactly do you need from me?"

Midorima took a step forward. "I came to talk to you. Lets go somewhere."

He then started to walk, Akashi was still confused but followed him anyway.

...

"How's your body? does it still hurt?" The green haired asked, looking away shyly.

"It doesn't hurt so don't worry about it." Akashi sipped his tea.

"I...see..."

He can't deny that it's awkward being with this glasses guy. Especially when it's the person who told 'those' things to you.

"Don't you have practice today? A-am I bothering you?"

Akashi tried not to smile at the shy person in front of him. "Last practice I announced that I won't be attending because I need to practice for my shogi match."

"T-then I'm really disturbing you-"

"That of course is a lie. I can win without practicing besides I need to rest for a while."

Midorima cleared his throat and sipped his coffee. Akashi stared at him for a moment.

'Ah his eyelashes are really long... It's so beautiful...' he thought to himself

"Is there something on my face?"

Akashi broke his gaze for a moment and laughed. "No. Its just... I'm thinking... That Shintarou is so beautiful..." he said loud.

Midorima blushed and adjusted his glasses to hide it.

"Hahaha...crap..." Akashi felt like slapping his mouth. He didn't mean to say that loud.

"A-anyway, I'm glad that you're doing fine now." he said, still looking away.

"I said don't worry about it. I feel great." he smiled. "I'm the one invited you, so you don't have to feel guilty." he added and sipped his tea.

Midorima remained silent but still looking quite guilty.

"Just... do it better next time."

Midorima twitched his eyebrows. "What do you mean next time? and do what?"

Akashi placed his cup down to the table and smirked. "Stop acting as if you forgot about what we did... you were so rough remember?"

"Clarify it then."

Akashi smirked. "Then to be clear... Give me a good fuck next time shintarou. If you do, then I'll moan your name loud."

Midorima frowned at the bold statement. "So you really think there is still next time?"

"So? you're going to turn down my request? Are you going to defy me?" He stared at him with fierce look. Midorima felt like he's staring to his soul. A sweat fell down on his cheek.

"Did I say that?"

"Then that's great." he crossed his arms and nodded in satisfaction.

But his thoughts still seems to bother him.

'Am I saying this to hide my feelings? To forget about those words I heard last time?'  
He tried to hide that fact with the smirk firm in his face.

"But let me ask this..." he looked at him seriously. "Are we just playing around?"

Akashi felt his heart throbbed fast. What is he supposed to answer to that question?

"I hate playing games just to inform you... I take everything seriously."

Akashi gripped his hands. He looked down. "To be honest... I don't like playing either. I want to be serious... With this..."

His chest felt so heavy he feels like clutching it.

"But... Shintarou... Is it okay to be serious with this?" he looked at him.

"It's up to you. I can't decide for your sake."

His hopes went down with that reply... He wants to hear something like 'Of course. If you feel the same then why not?' or something like that.

"I... see..." his voice sounds down, Midorima noticed it.

'What do you mean by that? make it clear I can't understand it dumb ass' Akashi's thoughts made his heart ache. This is the first time he felt that. This kind of feeling. And this guy made him feel like that. He really can't understand him.

"I'm sorry about what I told you last time."

That's it... He finally said it... Akashi's world shattered.

"I mean its like... It's absurd isn't?"

He remained silent. He can't listen to him anymore. Every time he talks feels like stabbing him on the chest.  
But why do he feel that way?

"I apologize."

He can't help but to smirk in this stupidity. He wanted this person to 'not mean it' right? Then what is this? What the fuck is this?

"No... That's great."

Anticipation.

Yes he had that. That's why he can't blame himself either.

"At least. I have no reason to expect something from you." he stood up and walked.

"O-oi! Akashi!" Midorima chased him outside.

...

"Stop following me."

"Wait! I'm not yet finished talking!"

Akashi surprisingly stopped. Midorima clenched his teeth. He obviously hurt the guy's feelings by saying that.

"Now what? What are you going to say next?" he looked back to the green haired guy with a sad looking eyes. Midorima couldn't help but to feel pain.

'Because I know you don't feel the same Akashi... You won't understand my feelings for you' He thought while looking at him.  
But he can't say it. No matter how hard he tries.

"I'm sorry..."

He knows that this person in front of him is too worthy for his love. That's why he can't say it. He can't hurt him.  
Akashi smiled painfully at the reply.

"It's fine..." He glanced one more time to him, and finally left Midorima.

"Akashi... I'm really...really sorry..." He gripped his chest

* * *

When he opened his eyes. He's on top of him, Staring with desire.

"Ka-kagami-kun?" he blushed immediately.

"Yo... Did you sleep well?"

Kuroko looked away and nodded shyly.

"Then I bet... You're now prepared to be eaten." he smirked.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Kagami's breath felt so hot. Kuroko knew it because his face was just few inches away from him.

"You rest enough so let me taste you now." Kagami smiled and kissed him on the forehead. His lips felt warm and soft he thought. He raised his head to kiss the red hair guy back to the lips. They felt how hot their breaths were. Their tongue touching and sucking each. Kagami dominated him and licked every corner of his mouth. Kuroko opened his mouth wider fro kagami to go deeper. He wants him so bad. He want him inside him now. Make him dirty, ravish him and devour him completely. Kuroko moaned in the kiss when he felt kagami bit his tongue gently. He pushed his tongue to kagami's mouth this time, rubbing it to his own lover's tongue. He clings on kagami's neck to pull him closer.  
The kiss was so wonderful and they both wished to stay in this moment forever. They both pulled in the kiss and panted hard.

"You're getting better at this." Kagami smiled to him. Kuroko looked so flustered because of the long kiss but he smiled back to him.

"I'm flattered, Kagami-kun." Kuroko suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nee, Kagami-kun... This time, I want to be on top of you."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"I want to see how Kagami-kun looks like when I'm top of him."

"You know there's no difference. I still look the same."

Kuroko frowned at the reply and pushed him down. "Just shut up and let me..." He removed his pants and positioned himself on top of kagami.

"O-oi! you're not ready yet! I need to stretch it first!"

"Shut up Kagami-kun!" He shouted and the red haired kept silent.

"You said you want to put it whole inside me. So, this position will make it easier." he took a deep breath before thrusting kagami's cock to his hole.

"Aah!"

"Idiot! that's what I'm saying! now pull out! you're not ready!"

But kuroko ignored him and pushed himself to the cock slowly. "Hnnnng..." he felt his insides so full. The cock was so big inside him.

"K-kagami-kun. D-do you feel good?"

Kagami growled in pleasure. Indeed, this position is better.

"Y-yeah... how about you? are you in pain?"

Kuroko shook his head despite the painful feeling.

"If Kagami-kun feels good then I am too."

"You cheeky brat."

Kuroko smiled and started to move up and down. "Haa...aahh...aaa..." The cock felt sticky. Kuroko heard the noises clearly as he thrusts in and out.

"K-kagami-kun's t-thing is... so h-hard."

Kagami felt like moving but he knows this will hurt his partner if he do.

"Just relax kuroko. Just do it slowly." he encouraged him, because kuroko looks so much in pain.

"Haaan..." he moaned as he continued repeating the action. Kagami rubbed his cock gently.

"If I do this, you'll feel good." he pressed the head with his thumb and rubbed it fast.

"Haaah! Aaaah... Nnnng..."

Kuroko's face looks better now, he knew he is not in pain annymore.

"That's good, you're looking better now." he smiled at him. Kuroko felt so good right now. Compared earlier it doesn't hurt that much. He thrusts his ass deeper to kagami's cock.

"Hnn...aaahh...k-kagami-kun." he moaned when the hot rod pressed his sweet spot, and it's rubbing it.  
Kagami felt like he's flying right now. It felt so damn good. Plus he never expected that kuroko would volunteer to pleasure him like this.

"You're doing great kuroko..." he smiled while panting hard. "Can I move now?" he asked , because he felt like he's still lacking of something.

"I...think..." kuroko panted, unsure.

"T-then... I'll move..." He started thrusting up inside him and that made kuroko moan so loud. It actually felt so good. The hot rod rubbing his insides.

"Aaah..ka-hah..nnn...kagami-kun." he looked down to kagami with a flustered look. Kagami smiled at him while thrusting all the way inside.

"Thank you kuroko..." he muttered.

"Eh...?" kuroko's eyes questioned him.

"Thank you for loving me..." he slowed his pace. "You changed my whole life. You made my existence a meaningful one." he blushed as he said this. Kuroko's heart throbbed fast.

"You know, So... Thank you for being with me..." he caressed the blue haired boy's cheek. "I love you so much."

kuroko held the hand touching his cheek. "No... I'm the one who's thankful... my Light." kuroko smiled sweetly. Kagami gripped his hand and thrusts fast.

"I love you kuroko. Please remember that." he said while pounding his cock to the ass of the smaller teen.

"Y-yes."

He rubbed the smaller boy's cock fast.

"Haa...aaah! I... I'm close kagami-kun!"

Kagami grinned and fastened his pace.

"Me too kuroko... let's come together..."

...

Kuroko was lying on top of kagami. He was wrapped on the taller teen's arms.

"You ok? Does it hurt?" he asked while brushing kuroko's hair.

"I'm fine kagami-kun..."

"Your insides are getting wider that usual. I can actually fit mine now." he smelled the boy's hair. "You're now getting used to it." he smiled and looked up. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do that to you." he felt kuroko's nod. "No one can touch you. Not even that bastard."

Kuroko felt his cheek burn in embarrassment.

"You're mine... and I'm yours..."

Kuroko also hugged him back, tightly as he can to the taller teen.

"Yes... Kagami-kun..."


	5. Over and Over

'I tried everything to get away… But still, I ended up chasing you… I can't stop loving you. You're everything for me.

I dated many women to forget about you. But in the end… It's really you who I wanted. It's you… Kuroko Tetsuya'

- Was his thoughts

"Otsukaresama, Kise-san. You look so perfect today too."

He smiled while taking the drink the editor gave him.

'I even got this job to make my mind empty. But... I still can't...'

"Kurokocchi..." he whispered.

'Because over and over... I fell for you'

[Flashback]

"Kurokocchi~ here's your vanilla shake." Kise sang happily as he gave the drink to his beloved kuroko.

"Thank you kise-kun. Here." he stretched his hand to give him his money.

"No, it's my treat remember?"

"But you always treat me. I feel bad about it."

Kise sat in font of him and smiled. "Don't worry about it! just seeing you happy is enough for a payment."

Kuroko smiled slightly and sipped his drink. Kise stared at him.

He stayed by his side and took good care of him. He made him feel like he's not alone. But...

"Nee Kise-kun... Have you seen Aomine-kun today?"

He still felt that it's not enough. Their distance won't come close. Because someone is in the middle.

"Nope~ Aominecchi said he's going to stay at home to watch some pornos~"

"I...see..."

Kuroko kept silent after. While walking Kise looked at him with painful looking eyes.

'I want to be him so you can love me too.' He thought while his heart was breaking of that silence.

"So tomorrow Kurokocchi." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Umm..."

Kuroko was still staring at nowhere

"Can we uhh..."

"Nee, Kise-kun."

"Eh?" he looked at him...

"Can I hug you?" kuroko asked. Kise blushed at the question.

"B-but..."

"No?"

"Of course you can!" he blunted.

Kuroko moved closer to and hugged him. "Thank you for being with me when he's not here."

He felt the boy shake in pain. Kise's chest felt like crushing him. He hates to see him like this. He wrapped the boy into his arms tightly. "I hate Aominecchi..." he smiled. "Because he always hurt kurokoccchi's feelings."

His heart ached when he felt kuroko's tears flowing to his shirt.

"Haha... he's a jerk after all."

"I'm sory, kise-kun."

"It's fine... just cry... I'm always here for you..." He gripped his hug to the boy and cursed Aomine in his mind.

... ... ...

'Why? Who is he? His new light you say? what is this?'

Thoughts flowed into his mind when he met Kagami Taiga. He felt like punching the wall.

"Ahh~ I'm glad you found your new light kurokocchi."

'Why it's not me? I was here for you all the time right? I stayed with you until you forgot all about him...  
But why... Why!?'

"Thank you Kise-kun..."

'Why do you keep on hurting me? I... I love you so much kurokocchi...'

"No prob~" he stood up.

"I need to go now... See ya..."

He ran and wiped his tears.

'Am I no good for you? I'm just here. You should have picked me.'

"I waited for you... But looks like... I waited for nothing..."

[End of Flashback]

"Kise!"

He gasped in surprise.

"Stop day dreaming and participate here!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Kasamatsu-senpai"

He got punched in the guts.

"O-ouch... that hurts..." he cried

"Come now!"

"Hai!"

He ran smiling painfully.

...

_"I'll make him mine Kagamicchi..."_

_He gripped his fist. The red hair guy just left him raising his middle finger._

_"This time... I will make sure... He'll be mine..." He murmured to himself._

_..._

"Ah! Akacchi!" he shouted and ran towards the short red hair guy.

"Ryouta?"

"Ahh~ long time no see." He opened his arms wide ready to hug the guy.

"Try that and you're dead."

He stopped immediately. Akashi smiled and crossed his arms.

"Anyway… Since it's a long time… Let's go somewhere and have a chat shall we?"

He saw the blonde's eyes sparkle in happiness and wiggled his tail like a puppy.

…

Both went to a park and sat in the vacant swing.

"I can't believe you actually talked to me Akacchi." Kise grinned happily. Akashi just smiled slightly.

Kise's expression changed into a serious one after. The red haired glanced at him.

"Something's bothering you… Am I right?"

Kise nodded looking away. "I actually need some… advice…" He started. "Nee Akacchi… What will you do if… Someone you love… Won't love you back?" He asked, pain in his eyes clearly seen.

The sudden question made Akashi silent. Like hell he would know that. If he did, his problem would end now.

"Because it just hurts…" Kise chuckled.

Akashi simply snorted. "I never knew someone as popular as you would have those kind of problems… I bet you dated so many women…"

"Uhh… that's true…But."

Akashi smiled at him. "But you can't forget that only person you're in love with." The red hair stated.

Kise looked at him with agreeing face.

"Hmm… that's kinda hard…" Akashi crossed his arms and chuckled at the irony.

"Don't worry you're not alone. I'm also having a damned problem." He frowned as he said that.

"Eh? Eh! Akacchi's also in love?! Tell me! Tell me!"

But kise shrinked when the other person glared at him.

"T-that's not it… It's just… It's another issue…But almost the same as yours." He continued looking at the kids playing in the slide. "You can't help hurting yourself thinking about it."

Silence dawned on them.

Both reminisced. Kise kicked the sand while swinging.

"Speaking of which. Midorimacchi sure is acting more tsundere than usual."

Akashi choked on his own spit.

"Instead of his usual reply 'DIE' he text me this time, 'I wish you're never been born' something like that."

Akashi twitched his eyebrows. Because no matter how you look at it. "That is just horrible. That man has a bad mouth."

'Yeah a really bad one." He thought. Kise nodded grinning.

"But maybe… He's having a really bad problem. So I guess it's fine."

"But saying you shouldn't existed in this world is still getting in my nerves. If someone told me that, I'm not going to hesitate to cut their neck and pull their throat out."

Kise shivered and touched his neck. "T-that will hurt."

"In other words… I will kill them." He added, smirking.

"He…hehehe…" both laughed. Kise sighed and gripped his stomach. "Ah~ my tummy hurts now…"

Akashi was still staring at the little kids. "By the way… How's tetsuya?"

This time, kise choked at the said name. "Ahh…uh…k-kurokocchi? Well he's doing fine! And still cute as ever!"

Akashi just nodded. "That's great… how about that Kagami Taiga?"

"Ahh who cares… He's eating more than 10 burgers a day so I guess he's totally fine."

Akashi chuckled at the sarcastic reply…

"Hmm, now that you mention food… I wonder what is Atsushi doing..?"

Kise's eyes sparkled at the mentioned name. "Ah! Murasakicchi! I miss him!" Kise giggled while moving his swing.

"Me too…" Akashi whispered.

'Because that guy… Didn't betray my expectations.'

…

A usual, he polished his nails like what he does in his daily routine while listening to O-hasa. But even though the radio is so loud and he's concentrating on what he's doing, his mind is in another place. He can't stop getting mad at himself for saying that to him. And because of that he's looking so mad everyday. His teammates keeps on telling him he'll get old in no time if he keeps on frowning. But he didn't care. His problem is worse than that.

"Akashi…" he whispered the name while staring nowhere.

_"Cancers will have a trouble with their love lives. Because you're not confident to yourself, you'll end up hurting the one you love." _

The radio echoed in his room. He rolled his eyes at the news.

_"But there's one way to avoid it! With your lucky item 'a shogi piece' and your courage to confess your love to that person, you'll do well!"_

Midorima felt like turning the radio off.

"Is this some kind of curse you gave to me? Akashi…"

…

The red haired sneezed.

"Eh? Akacchi? Got a cold?"

Akashi rubbed his nose. "No. Someone who's just really creepy just mentioned my name while busy listening to his daily news."

Kise tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't mind me…"

Kise just ignored it and continued moving his swing.

Minutes later, Akashi stood up and was ready to leave.

"I need to go now."

"EH~? Already!~?" but it's still early!" kise pouted.

"I came here not to relax. My shogi match will start soon. I need to go now."

"Eh? Eh? Can I watch?.!"

Akashi sighed at the blonde. "Only authorities are allowed to be there so you can't come."

Kise gave an "Eh~?" and Akashi waved his hand back to him.

While walking he saw a very tall man he immediately recognized.

"A…Atsushi…?" his eyes wide in shock.

The purple haired guy smiled with a lollipop on his mouth.

"I heard Akachin will have a match here so I came too…"

They walked together.

"Am I really that popular for you to be informed where I play?"

Murasakiba pulled his lollipop out from his mouth. "Yes… you even have a nickname in our place."

"Nickname..?"

"Prodigy of the chess. But some people calls you 'Master in Shogi' "

Akashi smiled. "I see… I'm flattered…"

Finally, they reached akashi's destination.

"So atsushi… I need to start my match now.

Murasakiba nodded. "Ok. I'll just wait for you there." He pointed the shop across akashi's building.

"Candy shop… haha, now I can see why you went here."

Murasakiba sucked his lollipop again and waved his hands to him. "Good luck…" he ran to the store after.

Akashi took a deep breath before he went inside.

…

Well as expected he won in a flash. His opponent is bathing in sweat while he yawned in boredom he quickly stood up after the 5 straight matches. He left all his opponents lying down on the floor cursing themselves.

He can hear them saying things like –

"I… lost to a kid…?"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"I never lost in my whole life. He's just a kid and yet!"

"This… is impossible…"

He smirked at that and whispered "Since I always win, you guys are really destined to lose…"

…

When he's finally outside, Murasakiba was already there hugging all his foods.

"I'm sorry I took long."

Murasakiba swallowed his chocolate before speaking. "That was actually fast… I mean… you won in just 45 minutes against 5 strong opponents? Just wow…" he took a bite again.

"I was planning on finishing it less that 30 minutes but looks like I failed. I didn't expect they're that good."

Murasakiba ignored the boastful young man and gave him a box of chocolate that he just bought. "For you…"

Akashi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." He took a peek inside the box since the cover bugged him so. "They're all… designed shogi…" he chuckled

"So what? I'm a monster shogi now?" he laughed at the guy. Murasakiba nodded while munching.

"Come… let's go to my house…"

Both walked

…

[Nee nee~ midorimacchi! I saw akacchi today! We had a nice talk on a park today!]

Midorima almost spitted his coffee. "Akashi is?"

He replied on the text. [I see… that's great.]

Kise felt like something bad will happen today. From the reply 'I wish you're never been born' to THIS? He glanced to his side and saw a certain light blue haired boy reading a pocket book. He smirked and followed him

…

"Sorry for the mess…"

He let Murasakiba enter his room first. He closed the door when they're both inside.

"What are you saying akacchi? This is way better than my room you know." He complained to the shorter boy. Akashi just chuckled and placed the box he received earlier from him in his table. The purple haired guy sat on his bed. Akashi noticed that the taller man's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm…"

Akashi couldn't help but to "W-what?" the guy.

"Who's it?"

The question made him confused but at the same time alarmed.

"What exactly do you mean by _who_ atsushi?" he asked in clarification.

"Who's with you last time?"

So he was correct. He's glad that he felt alarmed.

"W-who you say… I-it's…"

"Mido-chin?"

Akashi felt like someone poured cold water in his back when he heard that name from him.

"How did you know that?"

"Instinct." He continued munching.

This guy can really act like an adult but childish at the same time . The shogi match didn't even gave him a drop of sweat but this guy, right in front of him, do showers him.

"Why didn't you go to me first?"

He really is pouring lots of water to him now.

"Go for what?" he tried pretending but he knows that this guy knows him more that anyone because of an only reason.

"If you're horny… then I'll make you feel good."

Akashi moved a step backwards. He clutched his chest because he doesn't want to hear the second thing that he's going to say.

The taller man stared at him for a moment while munching. He stood up after he swallowed his food. He went closer to Akashi. "Akachin."

Akashi looked up to him. 'Damn. This guy is really tall, I wonder if his cock is also big?' he ridiculously joked inside his head.

"Nee Akachin? Why didn't you?" he asked once again staring strait at him.

"W-why would I…?" he tried to smirk but he only failed to show his brave side to this man.

"Because Akachin…" he took another step and grabbed the shorter one's arm.

"Until now… I still have these feelings for you."

He indeed expected that. But every time he hears it, it sounded awfully new for him.

"A-Atsu…shi…"

The taller man leaned closer to his face. "I love you." He whispered and gently pressed his lips to the shorter guy's.

* * *

Note: (the random Japanese)

*Otsukaresama = Good work

But I bet most of you knows that already. Just for confirmation

I added that because… I simply want to? ROFL


	6. Choose Me

The red hair guy was speechless. The taller man was smiling so sweetly after he released him from the kiss.

"Akachin."

Akashi felt like slapping himself because he's looking so dumb right now.  
He looks just like a high school love struck girl who received her first kiss.

Well, that was a confession. A one real big confession. It's a lot better than the other green haired guy's but it was so bold he felt so embarrassed. The taller guy suddenly chuckled and that made Akashi to snap from his dumb look.

"W-why…did you…?"

Murasakiba tilted his head. "Why you say? Because I love you."

He simply smiled while telling those 'three words' bluntly.

Akashi knew Murasakiba's feelings from the very start, but he decided to keep silent about it. He didn't know why… he knows that it's the best not to meddle on that. They will remain friends… A very close one, he promised that to himself.

The shorter boy touched his lips blushing hard.

"You idiot…"

Murasakiba leaned and cupped Akashi's face to kiss him again.

"Yeah… A tall idiot."

Akashi jumped in surprise when he heard the doorbell. "I… I'll answer that."

He quickly removed both Murasakiba's hand and went outside.  
He left the boy frowning and his bangs was covering his eyes.

When he opened the door. The person he saw was-

"S-shintarou…?" he gripped his hold on the door knob. "W-why are you… here?" He asked, trying to compose himself.

"To visit of course." The green haired scratched his head.

"We just met yesterday."

"…Won't you let me in? I'm freezing in here…"

Akashi sighed and rolled his eyes at the reply. He invited him to go inside in the end.

"What do you want to drink?" Tea or coffee?"

"I'll have coffee. Thanks."

Akashi went to the kitchen to heat the water. He stared at the kettle while it boils.  
Midorima waited in the living room.

It actually bothers him to be here, because of many reasons.

But why the heck did he go here anyway?

He face palmed himself as he realized that he has absolutely no answer to his own damned question.

Not long after Akashi went out from the kitchen with two cups of coffee on his trey

"Something must be really going on for you to visit me." Akashi smirked while placing down the coffee to the table.

"What made you say that? Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

He chuckled at the arrogant reply he received. "Hmm… So I'm wrong then?" He sipped his drink.

Midorima kept silent.

He didn't know what to say next.

'Confess huh?' he thought while staring to the cup in front of him.

"I feel so stupid."

Akashi choked at the sudden response. He coughed and wiped his mouth. "What?"

"I'm so mad at myself for being a coward." He adjusted his glasses. The red haired simply stared at him with confusing eyes. He really can't understand this man in front of him. If only he could read that mind, that would be a great help.

"I tell dumb things to you but I end up taking them. I'm the worst."

Things were a bit clear to Akashi now. But that wasn't the one he wanted to hear from him. He wants another word.

"Your coffee will get cold. Hurry up and drink it."

Midorima suddenly looked at him with serious looking eyes. He placed his drink down while getting all confused to this man.

"Akashi. I will tell you something." His voice was firm and serious...

"W-what?"

He felt nervous again.

"I want to tell you… about my feelings."

His heart throbbed fast while those green orbs are focused to him.

"Akashi I-"

But Midorima's sentence was cut when a very tall man from Akashi's room appeared.

"If it isn't Mido-chin… Long time no see." He went beside Midorima. "You still look the same."

The Green haired frowned at him. He was so close on telling it!

"I don't want to hear that from you." He grabbed his cup and sipped his coffee.

"I was wondering why Akachin is taking a longtime outside to greet the visitor. Now I know… _It is_ the **important** person after all."

"Atsushi!" he slammed the table.

"Oh? Am I wrong?" the tall man's eyes looked provoking. The Glasses guy watched the two argue.

"Do you want to get cut huh?" Akashi's eyes sharpen and black aura surrounds him.

Murasakiba gulped. Since they see each other very rarely, he completely for got how Akashi can be scary when he got mad.

Much worse, he'll really do what he says even it kills you, literally.

"Am I the important person Akashi?"

Out of the blue, Midorima unexpectedly spoke.

Akashi slowly shifted his glare to Midorima and raised his scissor that came out from his pocket.

"You too Shintarou… Shut the Fuck up."

The two shivered.

"Both of you should get the hell out of here before I stab you two to death."

Midorima quickly stood up and the two of them ran outside.

Akashi sighed and sat down. "Seriously… think twice before falling in love with me… I can kill you know…"

* * *

The shorter boy stopped in front of a book store.

Kise remained himself hidden in a post. He walked slowly as the boy entered the store.

Soon after, he also went inside. From a far distance he peeked hiding in the book shelves.

He saw the shorter boy reading and picking books.

When he finished reading its summary at the back, he returned it and looked up. He tried to grab another book up but even with his tip toes, he still can't reach it.

Kise chuckled at the scene and decided to help him. He walked to him and grabbed the book kuroko was reaching.

"Here ya go Kurokocchi…" he gave the book to him.

Kuroko frowned but took the book anyway.

"Thank you Kise-kun. By the way, Why are you following me?"

Kise shivered. "Y-you knew..?"

The shorter boy nodded while flipping the pages of the book.

The blond scratched his head awkwardly. "H-hehehe…"

Kuroko glanced to him and smiled. "Nevermind."

Kise still felt very awkward and nervous. "Umm… Kurokoccchi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you free today?" Kise blushed as he asked.

"Yes…? Why do you ask Kise-kun?"

"T-then… If you are… Can you… Come to my house?"

He knew Kuroko won't agree and he prepared his heart for that.

The shorter boy held his chin up and thought.

"I guess… I can…"

The unexpected answer made Kise's heart jump in happiness.

"Ah~! Thank you Kurokocchi~!" He pulled the boy and rubbed his cheeks to him.

"K-kise-kun…"

The happy blond chuckled.

…

Both entered the blondes room.

"Hehe~ I even cleaned for today Kurokocchi! What do you want to eat? I have cakes and sweets~!"

Kuroko shook his head and smiled. "Thank you Kise-kun. But I just ate so I'm full." He sat.

"Hmm~ that's too bad…" Kise did the same thing.

"Nee…Kise-kun…"

"Hmm?"

This is not actually what he planned, but he realized that he needed to tell him.

"I need to ask you something."

"Eh? What is it?"

He really need to.

"What do you mean by… From your lover?"

Kise suddenly changed his expression to a serious one.

"Ah, you mean from the card… Don't tell me you don't get it?"

Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know that I love you. So… that's how it is."

Kuroko gripped his fists. "Kise-kun."

"Besides, I think about Kurokocchi almost everyday. What did you ate? Are you doing fine? And… Who's with you right now…"

Kuroko looked down. He couldn't look at the blonde anymore .

"I realized that my love for you is not a joke. My feeling's are real and I'm responsible for that."

Kuroko's chest felt like crushing him. Hearing that from him is what hurt the most.

"So… I just wrote that. That's how I feel for you."

He knew this man's feelings since a long time ago. But he never returned his feeling. He blamed himself for that.

"Nee Kurokocchi… Do you know how it feels to love someone this badly."

Kuroko quivered and remained silent.

"Hahaha… Sorry for asking that…"

There was silence on the room.

The atmosphere was gloom.

But Kuroko chose to break the irritating silence.

"Kise-kun. You know that I have Kagami-kun so why are you doing this?" he looked at him this time. "You know he'll get mad if you continue doing this. You keep on provoking him."

Kise smirked at the shorter boy. "That's the deal. I want to provoke Kagamicchi.."

Kuroko slammed his hands on the table. "I hate that!"

Kise's eyes widen.

"W-why…" Kuroko's body quivered more.

Kise knelt and leaned closer to Kuroko and held his chin to pull him closer.

"Because I want you so badly I'll do anything to make you mine."

Kuroko gasped when Kise's lips touched his. He tried to enter Kuroko's mouth but he got pushed. The shorter boy wiped his lips. "Stop that… Kise-kun."

Kise looked down disappointed. "Kurokocchi."

He's like everything he ever wanted. Only him and his life will be complete.

But… he never came to his life… he felt so incomplete.

"I… was with you when you're alone." Kise started, sounding so pained.

"I helped you to forget about him." He chuckled painfully. "And then… I hoped… I just hoped… that someday you'll notice me… you will come to love me." Kise gripped his chest. "But I was wrong. Everything became twisted when you met that guy."

Kuroko remained silent, willing to listen to this guy that he keeps on hurting.

"You forgot about me. How I cared about you… how I comforted you. I never left you when you needed a friend."

Kise finally looked at him with painful looking eyes. "Kurokocchi… You're unfair." Tears fell down from his golden eyes. "Kurokocchi." He stood up and pushed Kuroko on his bed.

"K-kise-kun?"

"I love you…"

The tears fell down to Kuroko's cheek. He stared at those watery eyes.

"I… love… you…" he sniffed.

To be honest… kuroko wants to wipe those painful feelings away…

But how?

He didn't know… that's why he felt so worthless.

This guy never gave up until the end, just for him.

"I wanted to be your light. Your lover. And the person that can make you the happiest person…" kise smiled weakly.

Kuroko wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Kurokocchi?"

"I'm the worst person. I don't deserve your love Kise-kun. Your love is too great for me. You're a great person…" Kuroko smiled at him. "That's why… you should forget about me."

Kise felt like his world was broken into billion pieces. He didn't want to hear that from him.

"What are you saying?" his hair was covering his eyes. "Kurokocchi… you know you're everything for me. So, why are you saying that?"

Kuroko stared at him.

"I can't forget you! I just can't" The tears continued to flow to his eyes "Kuroko..cchi."

Kuroko remained his usual dead pan expression as he thought about something. He doesn't want to hurt this person anymore and at the same time, he can't betray the one and only person that he loves. And that's Kagami. But-

"I think… it's better if I just…Die…"

Kuroko gasped when he heard that. He grabbed the blonde's shirt and pushed him in the bed, they changed positions. Kuroko was on top of him, looking so mad.

"You're so pathetic!" he shouted.

Kise was so shocked and his tears suddenly stopped.

"Die you say? Why will you waste your life for someone as worthless as me? Don't talk about dying that way Stupid Kise-kun!" Kuroko gripped Kise's shirt and glared at him. This is the first time he saw kuroko got really mad.

"You see Kise-kun, I'm not the only person in this big world! You deserve a better person than me! You… You're too kind." He loosened his grip.

""Kurokocchi… I'm… Sorry." Kise sat on his bed. Kuroko noticed that his eyes were looking so dark and almost like… dreadful.

"K-kise-kun?"

The blonde gazed to him with dead eyes.

Kuroko felt more annoyed because of that. He looked down and gripped his fists.

"Fuck me… Kise-kun…"

The blonde flinched and his dead eyes returned to normal.

"H-huh? Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko looked at him. "You can Fuck me Kise-kun. I will give myself to you. Only for today…"

'Kagami-kun… this is my punishment… I hurt the person that's important to me. Please forgive me…'

He leaned close to the blonde's face. "Mess me up. Make me dirty until your heart's content."

The blond stared at him deeply. "Kurokocchi…"

'I'm sorry… Kagami-kun…'

* * *

"This is your fault you stupid giant!" Midorima cursed the taller man outside, he pointed him. "What kind of an idiot are you? Are you really that stupid?" He continued complaining. The man just continued munching like it was nothing to him.

"I was… I was… So fucking close…" he gritted his teeth. Murasakiba looked at him.

"Close to what? Confessing your love?"

Midorima felt like someone threw a very big rock to him. "Hell no! You're an idiot."

He turned his back to him, blushing.

"Mido-chin. You should learn how to timing. You wont get points if you're like that."

"I said that's not it!"

"Then what?"

Midorima remained silent. This guy already fucking knows everything. He ran and left the tall man. "Ah~ he left."

Murasakiba grinned and unwrapped another piece of candy. "It's so rare for Mido-chin to be like that."

…

"I was so close!" he shouted while running. He stopped and reached his phone inside his pocket. "I can't text him… I need to tell him directly or else… My horoscope… and my dignity as a man will be dead." He walked fast, still with his annoyed face.

….

A sound of swoosh and the bounce of the ball. He dribbled and ran to shoot it again.

After he made the shot, He wiped his sweat.

He looked down and saw his broken shoe lace. "Shit. My shoe must be really old."

But suddenly he remembered the Japanese saying if it broke, then there's something bad going on or you're unlucky today.

"Like heck I'll believe that."

Still, he can't help but to feel unease. Kuroko immediately came to his mind.

"I wonder what is that guy doing? He told me he'll buy some books…" he just smiled instead and grabbed the ball to play again

[Flashback]

"I like you Kuroko… Please go out with me."

Kagami was actually surprised. Because he finally said it. He cant believe he actually told and confessed his real feelings to him.

He's so nervous but at least he's confident.

The shorter teen blushed hard.

"Y-you can take your time… I'll wait for your answer…"

Kuroko looked at him smiling. "No Kagami-kun. I have an answer now…"

Kagami gulped, sweating all over.

"I'll go out with Kagami-kun… Because I like you too…"

He can't believe what he just heard.

So that means he also liked him all this time?

He scratched his head… "I'm… so glad…" he blushed, shaking. Kuroko chuckled

"Me too Kagami-kun…" Both of them felt so happy…

…

He wore the necklace to kuroko.

"Kagami-kun? This is..?"

The taller teen went in front of him. "I give that to you… That's very important to me, so treasure it ok?"

Kuroko held the necklace ring and smiled. "Yes… Thank you…"

Kagami bent forward and whispered. "And my other gift is…" he kissed the boy's lips.

" Happy Birthday Kuroko…"

The blue haired boy blushed and hugged him. "Thank you so much Kagami-kun." He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. "You're welcome… Kuroko…"

…

Both were happy with their relationship. Not until Kagami discovered someone else was in love with Kuroko. And that was Kise Ryouta, his former teammate back in Teiko.

"Fuck that guy." He angrily whispered to himself as he watched the blonde clings all over his kuroko.

"Someday… I'll definitely get rid of you." Kagami glared at him with all his might.

[End of Flashback]

Kagami sat on the bench and panted hard. He wiped his sweat with his towel and gulped his drink.

"Hahh that was great… practicing by your fucking self." He chuckled at the irony.

"Kagami?" he looked to the direction of the familiar voice.

"Oh Midorima… Sup…" he raised his hand to greet him

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kagami twitched his eyebrows. "Playing basketball Duh."

He continued drinking. Midorima sighed and grabbed the ball. He went to the court.

As usual, he shot from a far distance. From the other side of the court the ball went in smoothly.

Kagami whistled at the scene. "Cool."

"Hmp. Of course. That's normal." He adjusted his glasses.

"One on One!"

"Don't feel like it…"

"AH!?"

Kagami pouted at the declined game. He was getting so bored and he wants to play with someone strong. "Why?"

Midorima threw the ball to Kagami and catches it.

"Because I'm not in the mood. Thanks to a certain tall air head guy." He looked annoyed again.

"Hmm… Tall… Air head." Kagami held his chin up and thought hard.

"Ahh! Murasakiba! Am I right?!" he grinned. Midorima sighed at the name.

"Maybe…" he looked around the court.

"Whoa. That's a mystery then." Kagami threw the bottle to the trashcan.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to cool my head off… just one shot can calm me down. But I didn't expect that someone came first before me."

"Well sorry about that." Kagami rolled his eyes to him.

"Why are you not with Kuroko today?" the sudden mention of the name surprised him.

"Ahh, That guy need to buy new novels. I actually don't like books that much so… I didn't go with him."

Midorima nodded. He felt his phone vibrate so he reached it on his pocket.

[Atshushi's gone now… You can come back] he blushed when he red the text that's from Akashi.

"Hm? Looks like you're in a date huh?"

Midorima dropped his mouth. "T-that's not it What are you saying!" he blushed pointing the red haired guy.

"E~ Really? Why are you blushing then?"

"S-shut up!" he walked fast to leave.

"Good luck on you Date~!" Kagami shouted.

Midorima glared at him while he walked outside the court.

"D-date my ass… I haven't confessed yet…" he murmured to himself while running.

* * *

[AN]

So yes, It's actually a long chapter (for me) because my eyes are like falling already orzz...

And the only reason why my updates are so slow is because of... you know,** "School"** =_=  
Ok pls doncha mind that little rant of mine~ :3


	7. Another Hope

Ahaha banzai I finally updated whoooo~! Fk laziness seriously

Umm, normally I would be replying via private but since these guys don't have an account I'll be replying here:

To Atwq

Dommo Arigatou~ I will do my best kyun ^^

To Clestriz-san

It's just Author not Authors ok? I don't have a beta or someone to write with me. Therefore I only write this story myself :3 and omg kyaa thank you so much for reading and liking my story *hugs*

To Terrible:

Aww what a name though~ that proves how terrible and disgusting your attitude is… Look at your shitty comment Ahahaha I'm laughing so hard, you can't even tell that comment of yours with an account. You just go anon because you're such a coward to tell that to me. Hmm, lemme see, I don't really give a shit about what you say~ First of all, I'm too lazy to read books coz I'm really lazy in the first place muahaha. Oh and did you say crap? Ahh~ that's because, You just smelled yourself! hah! Don't blame my story just because you're an asshole. Thus, you're the retard who doesn't make sense.

Well it's not because you CANT READ IT but because you CANNOT READ

Ahahahaha! Go get a life bitch monkey balls! And don't forget to jump of a cliff! If you do that, I might try to read at least one book ;)

Oh and thanks for the people who follows this story hahaha I love you so much guys and thanks for the lovely reviews *hearts* (Except for terrible-san, but if you kill yourself I might love you to bits you fucktard :3)

* * *

Kuroko covered his mouth.

He tried to hold his voice back.

"Kurokocchi." Kise whispered as he continued sucking Kuroko's cock.

"Mmmg…" Low moans escaped the blue haired boy's mouth.

The blond rolled his tongue on the head. This action caused Kuroko to shiver, he's also closed to coming.

When Kise knew that, he sucked hard repeatedly, making the boy underneath him moan so loud. Kuroko gasped when he came and Kise pulled out after.

The boy panted hard.

He felt good, but this one's different… A different form of love, Kise Ryouta's giving him.

Kise moved up and leaned to Kuroko's face.

"I wonder why I'm so in love with you, Kurokocchi…" He stared at him.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget about you."

He then lifted Kuroko's legs and licked his fingers. He pushed it inside his hole and Kuroko gasped when the two fingers stretched him.

"You're… quite used to it" The blond chuckled weakly.

Kuroko glanced at him. He still pitied the blond.

Even though, he gave himself only for this time, he knows that he can't heal the wounds he created on Kise's heart.

Why the hell is he doing this anyway?

Not only he betrayed Kagami but he gave Kise a hope. A false hope.

When he realized, Kise has already entered him.

"Aaah…Nnn…hnn…" he clawed on the bed sheets.

"Relax Ugh… Kurokocchi Nnng…"

The blond felt how tight Kuroko is. With that, he moved slowly.

"Aaahh… Ha… Aaahh." He can't hold his voice anymore, his moan became louder and louder and his tears started to fall.

Bullshit.

-As if something will change if I continued doing this.

He doesn't want to hurt Kise anymore but…. Is there any other options?

"Kurokocchi is unfair."

Kuroko's thoughts stopped because of what the blond said.

"Because even though I do this… I know I can't make you mine… You belong to someone else.

His words are heartbreaking. But that is the truth. He can't deny that no matter what.

"But…" Kise bit his lips. "I'll get what's supposed to be mine." The taller one said as he thrusts harder.

Kuroko covered his mouth again, trying to hold his voice to stop this embarrassing feeling.

"I'll make you mine Kurokocchi." The blond went deeper. It hurts for the boy, but that's nothing compared to what he feels right now. Kuroko gazed at him.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun…" He whispered. Kise's eyes widened.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you like this…"

Apologize? Will that really work?

The boy thought. But he wanted to try ways… Even though, it's futile.

The blond smiled rather painfully as he leaned to Kuroko's face and kissed him.

…

"I'll take you home." Kise sat on his bed looking back to the exhausted boy lying down and panting hard.

"I… will get you a water." The guy stood up and went outside.

Kuroko's phone suddenly vibrated. He felt scared. What if it's from Kagami? What will he do? What is he going to say? Lie? Can he do that?

He grabbed the phone lazily and checked who texted him.

As expected though,

[Hey. How are you?]

He stared at the screen, not knowing what to reply.

Lie.

[I'm fine… I bought some good books with me.]

That's the only thing he can do and say. Lies that will haunt him forever.

Kuroko gripped his hair while staring at the ceiling.

Minutes later, Kise arrived at the room with a glass of water with him. "Here Kurokocchi."

Kuroko sat and drank the water. He glanced at the blond but then Kise wouldn't meet his eyes, though the guy looks a bit happy.

That only proves something.

"Umm… Kurokocchi… T-thank you for today." He blushed, still looking away.

But that simple thanks is a stab on his chest.

… ... ...

Kise walked Kuroko home. Both were silent while walking on the street.

Kise felt very uncomfortable.

"Nee… K-kurokocchi..?" but kise chose to break the awkward silence…

Surprisingly, Kuroko looked at him with his usual expressionless face but is still adorable for the guy.

"Hm?"

He didn't know what to say this time. He just wanted to make sure if the boy was alright.

"D-does it hurt?" was his stupid excuse to ask something.

"No. Kise-kun is skilled."

He felt relieved with that reply. "I see."

When they reached Kuroko's house, Kise looked quite shocked and his eyes analizing his surroundings.

"Kise-kun?" The shorter boy asked.

"Ahh… So this is Kurokocchi's house? Now I know where it is." The taller one chuckled. Kuroko stared blankly at nowhere.

He felt so weak today. He just want to collapse on the floor, because of these mixed emotions dwelling inside him.

"Thank you for everything Kise-kun." He meant that as a goodbye. He glanced one more time to him.

"Don't thank me Kurokocchi… I'm doing this because I love you." With serious and firm eyes, Kise told that.

Kuroko smiled at the irony and finally went inside.

Nigou greeted him with a bark. He lifted the dog from the ground and carried him to sit on the couch.

"Nigou… I hate myself so much and I feel so worthless…"

The dog seemed to understand his master's words, it didn't bark but instead, pawed at Kuroko's hand and rubbed his fluffy head on his arms.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

The room was silent. With only the clock tickling.

… ... ...

Kise hummed while walking. He was skipping too.

Everything just looks so wonderful for him today. Even,

"Oh? Kagamicchi~!" He called.

The red hair teen looked so shocked he couldn't speak.

What exactly happened to this guy all of a sudden, Kagami thought as he twitched his eyebrow.

"Played basketball? Let's play!" He wiggled his butt like a puppy does to its tail.

Kagami decided to absorb everything before speaking. True, he wants to play with someone right now. He's actually itching to do so.

But, With this guy? The person that's trying to steal his love from him?

Wait a minute…

"What's up with you today? You're acting different." He stared at him, trying to analyze the weird actions of the blond.

"Ehh?~ But I am always like this~"

"But not to me."

Kise sighed as he thought of something.

What if he tells him the reason why?

The blond shook his head at the merely thought

-Nope… not now…

"What now Kagamicchi? I'm not allowed to be friendly with you anymore~?"

He placed his arms around Kagami's shoulder.

"O-oi!"

Kise giggled and grabbed the ball to him. He dribbled it and ran.

"Get your ball Kagamicchi!"

The guy sighed and chased the blonde even though he really didn't want to.

"I said don't call me Kagamicchi!"

Kise just chuckled in return while being chased. He's so damn happy he could burst.

… ... ...

Kagami ended up going to the court again. This super energetic model's so hyper, the total opposite of his exhausted feeling.

But he has to admit, Kise's a strong player and he likes that side of him.

While angling the ball to shoot Kise suddenly spoke, "We should have called Kurokocchi…"

Despite hearing that, Kagami concentrated on stopping Kise to score points.

"Kuroko? Then that's not a game anymore."

Kise pouted at that

"No Kagamicchi~ he'll not play… of course it's not fair to fight 2 on 1…"

Kagami's defense was getting better and better. He can't even get away from that side of the court.

"Then what?"

"Kurokocchi will be the referee…" Kise smirked. "And to make it fun, the first one who can shoot shall have him."

Kise took the opportunity when Kagami diverted his concentration to him. The blond managed to slip and made the shot.

"If he's here, then I won now…"

"But he isn't." Kagami glared at him.

"Whoa whoa… I'm just joking Kagamicchi~ let's play for fun!"

Kagami sighed deeply. The anger from this guy before was about to intensify.

"Ahh… I saw Midorima today." He changed the topic to avoid that happening.

"Eh?~ Then you two played? Who won?" The ball rolled to Kagami.

"No, that weirdo said he's not in the mood. He's like mad to someone that interrupted his date…something like that."

Kagami frowned when he saw the blonde chuckle evily and looking suspiciously interested.

"Hmm… So Midorimacchi's in love now huh? Nee Kagamicchi! Doyou know who is it?!~"

"No idea."

Kise gawked when he realized that Kagami was already gone in front of him. When he looked back, it was already too late when Kagami ran fast and dunked the ball to the hoop.

"Ah! That's cheating Kagamicchi!" He stomped on the ground like a little kid.

"Heh, A player isn't supposed to be relaxing like that…"

Kise smirked and accepted the challenge.

"You're calling for a serious match Kagamicchi?"

Kagami grinned arrogantly, looking so confident as he replied "Exactly."

…

Kuroko realized he fell asleep in the couch. The dog wasn't in his arms anymore. "Nigou?"He stood up and searched for his dog.

The blue haired guy remained calm when he saw his pet drinking from its bowl. He watched the dog while thinking lots of things that happened to him today.

He clearly knows he's doing the wrong thing but can he blame himself for that? To prevent hurting that person who's important for him, he did that.

But then, he betrayed his most beloved light.

Complicated thoughts continued to flow into Kuroko's mind making his head ache and his heart burst from the pain.

The thoughts stopped when his phone rang, he answered it only to hear -

[Tetsu-kuuuun!] A very loud girl shouting his name.

He almost ended the call from the shock but managed to stop himself.

"Momoi-san? What's the matter?"

[Are you free today hn~?]

The girl sounded excited he can't refuse her.

"Not really… The truth is, I have nothing to do today.

[That's great meet me at-]

Momoi told the location and Kuroko gave a quick "okay" before hanging up.

"See you later Nigou."

He went out and locked the door.

…

"Ahh! Why do you have to score back every time I make my cool shot!?"

"That's my line idiot!"

The two shouted at each other.

"And also, all you do is dunk stop showing off!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

Kise crossed his arms.

"So who won?"

"No Idea…"

"HUH!?"

"It's a tie." Both gasped from the sudden appearance of the huge guy just beside them munching his snacks.

"Murasakibaracchi! I missed you!"

The tall guy pushed kise's face when the blond tried to hug him.

Kagami just gave him a nod as a greeting.

"So you've been watching the whole time?~" The model hummed.

Murasakibara gave him an 'isn't obvious' look. Kagami finds that funny.

"Nee nee! So why are you here Muracchi!?"

The tall guy took a bite of his potato chip before answering, "To visit Aka-chin." He munched, looking so bored.

"Eh Then-" Kise was immediately cut off when he saw the change on the tall man's expression.

He was looking so annoyed. "Thanks to a certain megane… My whole day's ruined."

Kagami twitched his eyebrows. Somehow that line is awfully similar.

"So… Why are you fighting with Midorima?" Kagami asked thought not sure about it yet.

Murasakibara flinched at the sudden mention of the name.

Kise looked so confused, he doesn't really know if he'll ask or what.

"It's not like I'm fighting with Mido-chin." He replied while muching. "It's just." He looked away.

The blond had no idea what's going on but for some reason he's excited.

A chilly wind blew causing Kagami to shiver.

"Nevermind." The munching guy said.

Kise's excitement went down to 0 percent.

"Moreover… you guys needs a winner right? I'll be the judge so continue your game."

"Yay~!" Kise jumped and grabbed the ball from Kagami.

"Wha-!"

"Kagamicchi you heard that?! We need a winner and that will be me!" Kise grinned. Kagami smirked at him. "Bring it on you bastard." he muttered while chasing the blond.

Murasakibara watched the two. His phone vibrated so he reached for it.

Well he wished he didn't when he saw the text message.

[Sorry Atsushi…Maybe next time.]

"This is the part I hate about you Aka-chin." He deleted the message.

"You won't face the truth." He growled softly.

"You can love me but you never tried to." He sat on the bench and placed his snacks beside him.


End file.
